cartoon_channel_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blt war
BLT war A 19th century-23 century wars cartoon. Based on "bugs bunny" a super soilder who survived 9 world wars. He always trusted his best friend "Daffy duck", But daffy betrayed bugs. '''Story ''' '''''Bugs' was jealous of daffy because he finsihed his studies and made a huge company of success. Bugs didnt do anything. daffys company was smogling things and sell'ing them. after some months bugs finds out that daffy is running an illegal company that kills people for succses. bugs teamed up with his friends."selvester","taz","sky" and "tweety". and built a kingdom for their safety. daffy attacked their kingdom 7 times every day but he always lost the war. one day bugs found his secreat base. after some days he planned a war ''''and attacked his castle and won the war. daffy appologized'''' to bugs and then they became best friends. ''''' '''Season 2 ''' ''''' bugs and daffy found life on neptune. bugs made an alien friend his name was "goodness". goodness was a ghost. his father was a vampire and his mother was also a ghost. goodness had a brother "b.n" he was evil. goodn tess told him tha we are the enemies of "tentales". bugs didnt discovered them yet he wanted to learn about all plantes. after some months he discovered the tentales and he made another alien friend "narrow mind". narrow mind had tentacles that can attach to any thing and make him super strong. one day narrow mind finds out that bugs was metting their enemies he was very angry and started a war bettween humans and tentales. bugs found him and changed his mind. then humans,tentales,monsters were friends forever. ''''' '''Season 3''' '''bugs and daffy are warned from their granny that a guy will come and kill all americans and only bugs can save them all. at night bugs and daffy were traveling in a car. suddely a missile came and hit their car. the car crashed its way down hill. daffys hand was broken when he waked up. daffy coudnt stant because of the car laying on his hand. suddenly "medical air force rescue" and save them. they went to the hospital. doctor said bugs was in coma. then daffy had to do this mission alone. after some days calfornia was destroyed. daffy rode in his flying bike to "soltan the leader of destroyers" daffy jumped on him and riped his skin. soltan picked daffy and threw him on the wall. daffy fired bullets in his eyes soltan cant see him but he can smell daffy. soltan charged to daffy. daffy suddenly moved. soltan hit the wall and broke hit head and died. after some days bugs health was good he ruled america once again''' '''Season 4''' '''bugs and daffy pretend to be terrorist that are against america while slvester makes his robotic form. "terror" the best terrorist in the world tries to kill granny. daffy need help from his old friend, "ELek". daffy,bugs and elek kills terror and wins the war. from now elel is there general.''' '''Season 5''' '''now bugs and daffy are No.1 warriors but they had to do something about elemer. bugs finds a trainng center and works super hard for the war. bugs wents to mexico to meet a friend of daffy. bugs car crashed his car because of drugs and now he is lost. suddenly he finds out that elemer's army is patroling around the land. bugs makes a snake his pet and name him "hunter" hunter helps bugs and kills all soliders by sneaking and charging on faces and biteing. bugs finds daffy's friend, his name was "meicoit", but it was to late suddenly bugs falls down because elemer had druged him. when bugs woke up he was tied at elemers beach mansion. elemer was almost going to kill hunter and mecoit but daffy arrived on a boat and shot a bullet on his leg. every one ran into the chopper. daffy started the engine. bugs shot a bullet to elemers bomb and the mansion exploded''' '''Season 6''' '''bugs and daffy have now defeated elemer, but he is still alive and out there hiding from them. sky tells bugs that a giant golden dragon is coming to kill all of us. bugs was confused. he didnt know what to do. bugs found a clue to the dragon's weakness. at the war bugs throwed marbles at the battlefield. blackwater was prepared for the dragon. when the war started dragon was coming to kill bugs suddely he falls down and chain cover his neck. bugs threw black water all over him and he died.''' '''Season 7'''=